This proposal is a revision of a competitive renewal of a successful and established predoctoral training program whose objective is to broadly train high quality research scientists in basic genetic approaches to the study of biology at the molecular, cellular, organismal, and population level. Funds are requested to support 10 trainees each year. Students enter the training program upon admission to the Department of Genetics based on merit and potential for success in scientific careers. Students are rigorously trained in cutting-edge genetic and biochemical research and data analysis through laboratory research, classes, and attendance at seminars. In addition, they gain written and oral communication skills through preliminary and qualifying examinations;presentations at lab meetings, seminars, and journal clubs;attendance at national and international meetings;and preparation of manuscripts for publication. Students obtain teaching experience through a requirement to serve as teaching assistants in undergraduate introductory genetics or evolutionary biology for at least one semester in their second or third year. During their first year, students participate in lecture courses in either a molecular or a population and evolutionary genetics track, and they complete 3-4 laboratory research rotations. They then begin dissertation research and in years 2-5 enroll in seminars, advanced electives and special topics courses. To ensure that students complete degree requirements in a timely manner, progress is monitored twice yearly by the Graduate Affairs Committee and students'dissertation committees. Written and oral examinations and major courses must be completed by the end of the fifth semester, and students meet at least once annually with their dissertation committees. A major strength of the program is the interdisciplinary training students receive in molecular, population and evolutionary genetics from 33 training faculty representing a wide range of genetic disciplines. Students in each curriculum track take at least one major course in the other track. In addition, attendance is expected at departmental seminars and symposia. Graduates from this training program over the past 33 years have been highly successful in careers in academia, government, and industry. The training program is dynamic and will continue to produce broadly trained leaders in genetics as it embraces the exciting genetic developments of the 21st Century.